happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xtreme Moves
'Xtreme Moves '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Rad Raccoon plans to show off his skateboard moves at an indoor skate park, while his eager fan Snapshot serves as a cameraman. Just as Rad begins riding his board, Todd decides to steal the show and has a little talk with Snapshot. Ellie is also at the skate park. She has a good time until Rad accidentally knocks her off her board. Ellie flies into Cuddles and shortly breaks off her horns. Cuddles' eyes are shown skewered on her horns as Lumpy disposes of them. Rad successfully pulls off his first move, only to discover that his cameraman is distracted with Todd. So Rad chases off the obnoxious otter. Ellie, saddened by the loss of her horns, puts on a helmet. Rad tells Snapshot to focus only on him. Shapshot nods in agreement. Getting back on his board, Rad prepares for his next move. Ellie also skates in the opposite direction. Snapshot quickly realizes the two are going to collide into each other and tries to warn them. But at the last minute, Todd gets in the middle, causing the two to swerve, and Ellie subsequently skins her knees. While Rad makes a few cool poses for his final stunt, Ellie bandages her wounds and puts on knee pads. This time, Todd gets in front of the shot and tries to grab hold of the camera, to Snapshot's dismay. Oblivious to this, Rad goes on and rides his board off a ramp, doing several flips in the air. Snapshot fights Todd over his camera, leading it to fall. Snapshot cries over his broken camera. This distracts Rad while in mid-air, causing him to break his neck on the ground, followed by his skateboard hitting his crotch. Snapshot angrily shoves Todd. He bumps into Ellie, who then hits Snapshot. Todd scrapes his body on the ground while Ellie flies out an open door into a dumpster. A garbage truck scoops her up and she is pierced by her discarded horns and ultimately crushed. Lumpy comes upon Snapshot's camera, seeing that it still works. Setting it to record, he puts on Rad's sunglasses and tries skateboarding himself. He dies the same way as Rad just before the battery dies. Moral ''"Take the camera!" Deaths #Cuddles' eyes are skewered by Ellie's horns. #Rad Raccoon breaks his neck. #Snapshot is run over by Ellie. #Todd's body is scraped. #Ellie is pierced by her horns and crushed in a trash compactor. #Lumpy also breaks his neck. Injuries *Ellie breaks off her horns and skins her knees. Trivia *The word "Extreme" in the title is intentionally misspelled. *Ellie loses her horns just like in To Helmet and Back and even wears the same helmet. *Nobody survives this episode. *Ellie's death is similar to Giggles' death in Blast From the Past. *This marks Snapshot's first kills. *This marks the first time Snapshot's camera is broken despite being undamaged in all hazards in previous appearances. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 88 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors